Gibbs' Secret
by kangaleigh
Summary: It perplexed Tony. What did Gibbs do on Sunday? Characters in the story are Tony, Gibbs and Abby. No pairings though. One-shot.


**Gibbs' Secret**

It perplexed Tony to no end. When they were called into work on Sunday's (which Tony secretly loved because he could wear jeans and a t-shirt), Gibbs almost always came in wearing a suit and tie. What could his boss be doing that would cause him to wear a suit and tie? Ziva had once suggested that maybe Gibbs had been at church. That got Tony to wondering; was the Boss-man a Godly-man? He had to know.

Early Sunday morning, Tony sat in his apartment, staring at his phone. McGee had once shown him how to track someone's GPS navigation system using a cell phone. Tony had his set to the one in Gibbs' vehicle. He knew Gibbs would kill him if he knew that, but couldn't seem to stop himself when he set it up last night. He had been sitting on his couch for nearly 45 minutes when his phone beeped. _He's moving_, Tony thought, looking at the phone and seeing the little red dot make its way down Gibbs' street. He quickly grabbed his jacket and was on his way.

Tony saw the little red dot had come to a stop. About 5 minutes later, Tony pulled into the parking lot of the address. "Huh. Ziva was right," he quietly muttered to himself. _Not that I would ever tell her that_, he thought. He wasn't sure what to do now. He wanted to go in and see what type of church Gibbs could possibly attend, but he also wanted to keep his job. Or, at least, live. Before he even realized he was no longer weighing his options, he was already out of the car and headed for the doors.

"Good morning," said a man opening the door for him. He had a huge smile on his face. Tony couldn't help but give him a small one back. There was no way he could risk word getting back to Gibbs that he was rude to these people. On the other side of the entrance was an open area with dozens of round tables and chairs. It looked like a greeting and socializing area. Many people were standing around and talking. Some were sitting. Tony kept to the edge of the room, looking around for Gibbs. He was sure that any moment the man would be right behind him. He received greetings from a few others. Many just offered smiles and nods. Tony returned the gesture. He saw the opening to the sanctuary and decided to look in there.

A beautiful woman gave him a sweet smile and greeting while handing him a bulletin informing him on the church's weekly events and comings. There were more people in there than in the entrance. Tony wondered where everyone was going to sit. He still couldn't see Gibbs. He stood on a chair in the back and looked over everyone's heads. "Sir, you can't stand on that." He looked down and saw another greeter holding more bulletins. Tony stepped down. He didn't see a point in casting more attention to himself. The band started to play, signaling it was time for everyone to enter and sit. Tony sat in a sat in the back. He couldn't leave now. He still looked from side to side at each entrance to the sanctuary looking for Gibbs, with no success. He had almost convinced himself Gibbs' had found out what he was planning and somehow tricked him when the music stopped and he heard the voice.

"Everyone stand."

Tony's gaze shot to the front. It was Gibbs! He was standing on the stage with the rest of the praise team, a guitar in front of him. His mouth dropped open. He had already forgotten that he was supposed to stand until he felt someone tug on his arm. He was too shocked to even see who it was. The music started playing and the woman standing in the middle began to sing a song Tony didn't recognize. Another familiar voice cut through his surprise. "You are going to be in soooo much trouble," Abby drew out in a teasing tone.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked her.

"_I_ go here. And I highly doubt Gibbs invited you."

Tony turned back towards the stage. They watched the praise team play their song. Tony had no idea Gibbs could play the guitar, let alone how good he was. The song finished and another one started up. Tony thought he was going to lose it when Gibbs started singing. Instead, a huge smile slowly spread across his face and he turned towards Abby, who was already looking at him with a curious expression on her face. "You've been holding out on us."

"It wasn't my place to tell anyone. And its not yours either so keep your mouth shut!" She made it clear by pointing her finger in his face and squinting her eyes at him.

"You want me…_ME_… to-".

"Not say anything."

Tony's face fell. He looked back towards the stage and then down at the floor. He wasn't sure if he could keep something this good from McGee and Ziva. But if he told them, Gibbs would definitely know Tony was there. _What am I thinking?!_ He tapped Abby on the shoulder to get her attention. "Are you going to tell Gibbs I was here?" The song ended.

"I don't have to," she said with a smile. She pointed towards Gibbs. When Tony looked up there, he met his boss' gaze. A tall, older man with glasses and gray hair stepped onto the stage and said something about "passing the peace". Tony and Gibbs didn't waver. The man then said they could take a seat as they took offering. The praise team played one more song while the plates was passed then they exited the stage.

Tony gulped. He wondered how he ever thought this was a good idea when Gibbs sat on the other side of Abby. He whispered something to her that Tony couldn't hear. She shook her head. Gibbs plaed his arm on the back of Abby's seat. Their attention was on the Pastor up front, so that's where Tony turned his attention to also. 10 minutes into the service, Tony felt a hand connect with the back of his head.

"Thank you, Boss."

* * *

**A/N: I know this may seem a little OoC for Gibbs, but Mark Harmon really plays the guitar. There is even a YouTube video of him singing "Saddle My Dreams" from the show **_**240-Roberts**_**. Anyway, I had to write this story because there is a guy who plays the guitar and sings at my church who reminds me so much of Gibbs. His name is Tony. He's great!**


End file.
